Love Blooms like a Rose
by SnapesAndCarlislesEternalLover
Summary: A new girl comes to town. Will she fit in? What trouble might she stir? Is that love she sees in his eyes? Just whose heart does she ensnare? Not good at summaries. Please read and let me know what you think? My first story and it's been floating in my head for a while. I will update regularly if there's an interest for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've been wanting to do and have finally had the guts to do.

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1

It had been a long time on the road, I was tired of moving around so much and here I was stuck moving yet again, after having just finally getting settled in and making new friends, but of course my happiness couldn't last. So here I am driving a Electrolyte Green 2014 Chevy Sonic to a new town, Forks, Washington to be exact. And what kind of name is Forks for a town or city? Maybe there's a city called "spoon" or "Knife". Ok now I'm just being sarcastic but you get my point. Where are my parents you might ask. Well, they're not coming, at least not yet anyway. I have been sent ahead of them to the new "home" and to start getting things settled in. Supposedly, they'll be joining me in a week or two; however, knowing them they'll be here a lot sooner than that. Now it might sound like I can't stand my parents, but that's not the case. I get along well with my parents. Better, in fact, than most kids my age and many of my friends find that weird but hey I ain't complaining.

I have finally arrived at the new house and get a look at it for the first time. It was a charming home. Two story yellow wood with almost Victorian arches. It has two porches, one on the main floor and one on the upper floor with wide windows. The house was surrounded by trees. It was breath taking if you would ask me; so much so that I'm shocked we could get such a nice home. Now we are not poor or anything close, but we usually live in smaller homes and blend in a tad more. In general , we just aren't a flashy family, at least not in the city. Though I have a feeling that we are going to be at least a tad flashy here.

Any way back to what I was doing, I climbed out of the car and walked into the house to explore, not even bothering to lock the car, since I'd be back out in like what ten minutes. I grinned, 'There's one good thing about being the first to arrive' I thought. 'I get first dips on the bedrooms.' The inside of the house was done in solid wood flooring the lower level having a lighter wood. The walls were all solid white, which wouldn't last long once we get started. My family and I have nothing against white, but on walls we feel that it doesn't belong, especially in a house. I decided to go upstairs and take a look at the bedrooms. The stairs was a "sweeping" wooden stair case with dark wood railings to the second level. The hall way done in the same light wood that was down stairs. 'I wonder if all the rooms have the same flooring' I couldn't help but wonder. I peeked into many of the rooms, before pausing at one in particular. This room had large windows and opened up to its own balcony, I was happy to note that the floor in this room was different a dark cherry wood, my personal favorite. The walls were white like the rest of the house and there was another door on one of the walls. Curious I walked over and opened it. In side is almost every girls dream. A huge walk in closet! I couldn't wait for my furniture to arrive! This would be mine! I grinned and having settled that I opened the window and went back down stairs to unload what was in my car, which happened to be mostly my things, but of course not all of it since I mean come on, whose whole room could fit in a car like this?

I'm sure by now you are wondering about who I am, well, let me tell you I am a girl of 17, that stands at about five foot five with long strawberry blonde hair that has a natural curl to it, blue green eyes framed by dark lashes set into a heart shaped face and pale skin and one black image on my skin, a single tattoo on my inner wrist, a double infinity. I am Adeline Marie King.

**AN:** read and review. I know its short but I didn't want to put too much into this chapter when it'd sound better in another. This is a story that's been in my head for a long time; please give me your honest thoughts on this. And let me know if it is worth continuing.

House (remove the spaces if you want to look): display_pic_with_logo /445636/445636,1285878730,2/stoc k-photo-abandon ed-house-in-t he-forest-62 058853. jpg

Car (the same as the house): gmauthority bl og/wp-con tent/uplo ads/2012/10 /2012SEMA-Sonic-Z spec1-Conc ept01-medium-720x340. jpg

Adeline: look at my profile pic, just imagine blue green eyes and you'll get a vague idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it! I don't own Don Henley's "All She Wants to do is Dance" either!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've wanted to do and have finally had the guts to do. I was planning to wait a little longer to post this but hey I saw I had some views/visitors and thought maybe if more was up someone would review. I know none the Cullens have been seen yet, but they will soon, just seems like right away would be way to soon you know?

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 2

It has been a few hours since I have arrived to the new house and my hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Boxes littered the floor around me, having just finished hanging the clothes I brought with me into my new walk in closet, which still looked disturbingly empty since I only brought some of my clothes the rest would arrive with my parents. At least with a bare room I can paint it and not worry about getting paint on everything else, like my furniture. I was thinking that a soft minty green would look nice with the floor. I'd have to stop and get some paint later, but right now I only had one thing on my mind food.

With that thought in my head I went downstairs in search of a phone book to order pizza. What is a better one person meal than pizza? After finally finding a phone book in the kitchen drawer I called the pizza joint and placed my order of ham and pineapple pizza. Sweet heavenly goodness! Just the thought had my mouth watering. Well, since I would have to pick up the pizza here soon I might as well stop for the paint while I'm out and kill the time. I slipped on my flip-flops and grabbed the keys off the entryway stand and headed to my car. As I started my car my cd automatically kicked on and played, but I wasn't really listening, as I was too worried about getting lost in a new town. As I drove I left the more dense wooden area and soon found the road ran along houses many of them white washed, or pale blue in color, many of them needed a new coat of paint, but the faded oldness of it all I found charming and would love to sketch, though I admit I wouldn't do it any justice. As I drove further into town I found the hard ware store and parked my car in the dead parking lot, even though it was sunny out today I hadn't seen many people out and about, which was a little weird then again maybe they went to the mall or something in Port Angeles, at least I think that's where my dad said the kids went. 'Who knows' I thought with a shrug.

I quickly went into the store and looked at the selection on paint chips. 'Apparently the most popular color is blue around here' I thought noticing there was more blues than anything. Finding a beautiful shade of green called "Shearwater" I decided to get that color and some "Citron Frost" which was a few shades lighter for my closet. Taking those over to the paint desk where a kid with russet skin, chocolate brown eyes, and black hair leaned against the counter and grinned with a friendly expression, "Can I help you with something?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I need two gallons of the "Citron Frost" and three gallons of the "Shearwater" satin paint please." I stated setting the paint chips on the counter. He nodded and left to get the paint and get it started. It didn't take long for him to add the dye and the tint to two of the gallons and stick them in the shaker. As they were going he apparently decided to make small talk. "So, are you new to town? I haven't seen you around before." He asked in a tone that clearly said that he was just curious.

I decided there was no harm in answering him and nodded. "Yeah, I just got in today." I leaned forward against the counter, "Figured I'd get a head start before all the furniture arrives."

He nodded as if he thought that made sense, "Actually kinda smart," he said, "I'm Seth Clearwater, by the way." He turned adding the dyes and tint to the next set as the other two stopped loudly shaking. He sat those on the counter before setting the next two in the shaker and opening the finished cans to check the color. "They look good?"

I smiled and nodded, "They look perfect." He started to close the cans back up. "I'm Adeline King. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seth." The boy I now knew as Seth grinned and got the last can started on the dye and tint, as we waited for the other two to be done. Once they were we went through the process of checking them and the last one as well when it was done. I quickly paid and Seth offered to help carry them to the car. I accepted his help, grateful that I wouldn't have to make three trips. Seth grabbed three of the cans and I took the other two and we headed to my car loading them in the back. "Thanks for the help, Seth. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." I said as I got in.

Seth grinned with a nod, "Of course, see ya." He waved as I pulled out. 'Now its time for pizza!' I thought my stomach growling. It didn't take long for me to get to the pizza joint and get home, where I sat on the kitchen counter and enjoyed the pizza and coke I had bought. "Tonight is going to be an all-nighter I think" I said out loud to myself. As I grabbed my painting supplies and went upstairs to begin the job of painting after hooking up my tower speaker and plugging my iPod in, I started dancing around the room while I began painting, singing along to Don Henley's "All She Wants To Do Is Dance"

"They're pickin' up the prisoners and puttin' 'em in the pen

And all she wants to do is dance, dance

Rebels been rebels since I don't know when

And all she wants to do is dance

Molotov cocktail – the local drink

And all she wants to do is dance, dance

Crazy people walkin' round with blood in their eyes

And all she wants to do is dance, dance

Wide-eyes pistol wavers who aint afraid to die

And all she wants to do is –

All she wants to do is dance and make romance

She can't feel the heat comin' off the street

She wants to party

She wants to get down

All she wants to do is –

All she wants to do is dance"

All through the night music played until I finished painting the main part of the bedroom with two coats before cleaning up my mess and going downstairs to pass out on the couch. Tomorrow is Monday and the first day of school 'oh boy.' was my last thought before passing out.

**AN: it's a slightly longer chapter and Seth has been introduced and yes I know he didn't work at a hardware store, but hey I needed somebody to. I think the Cullens will be introduced in the next chapter. Should Bella be in this story you think? Or no? this is not an oc/Edward pairing so it's either or. please read and review. It'd mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts on it, Am I wasting my time?**

Paint colors (remove the spaces): - /paint- colors/martin_senour /images/Martin-Senou r-23. gif


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've been wanting to do and have finally had the guts to do. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update, finals and the holidays caught up with me and then I got sick which isn't an excuses just explaining. I haven't gotten any new reviews and that saddens me but I know its being looked at! Thanks to all the favs and follows and that really makes me happy! Yay! Any way I will from here on out try to update at least every other week but I'm gunning for at least once a week! Also, I am still in the process of looking for a beta and so far no luck if youre interested please msg me. Also, have A/N at the bottom asking about Bella/Edward please read it and let me know dear readers!

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 3

That morning the irritating noise of the alarm I had set the night before causing me to grab my phone off the stand and glare at it shutting off the irritating noise. I have never been a morning person and today is no different. The sun seemed too bright even though I knew that wasn't possible here in Forks where it's always cloudy. I quickly got up off the couch and stretched. The couch I have found while comfortable is not the best place to sleep, oh how I can't wait for my bed to arrive. Just the thought alone had me moaning in pleasure. I headed upstairs and grabbed a quick shower wondering what school would be like here in Forks. It couldn't be much different from school at home right?

With a sigh I grabbed a change of clothes that I brought with me, a pair of tight dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite Revenge t-shirt. Giving my hair a quick comb through I grabbed my shoes and ran back down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza to eat on my way out of the door and quickly slipped on a pair of white Toms, running out the door.

Now usually I'm not in the much of a rush, but it's a new school and I'm bound to get lost with my sense of direction, so I wanted to get there early and have a look around. So I quickly got in my car and pulled out. With a sigh I thought about my old school and all the friends I had to leave behind. Back at my old school I got along with everyone, but I wouldn't say I was popular. I had a select group of friends in my circle that I talked to regularly. My friends were an odd group. Nerds, slightly preppy, and a pervert or two but I loved them. They understood my quirks and they didn't bother them. I was in the choir; yearbook committee and pretty much ran the library, my own little haven. Now all that was gone. I just hope I can find some new friends like my old ones, of course they would never be able to replace my other friends but it'd be nice to have some new ones. Absentmindedly I trail my fingers over the tattoo on my wrist. Some of the best times in my life were with my friends. One day my best friend, Doran, and I were hanging out at the mall and I decided to get a tattoo, which he of course was completely against. But me being me stuck my tongue out and went in anyway. So while sitting there in the chair, Doran sat there beside me looking nervous as hell. I offered him my other hand with a smile which he took and gave a squeeze as the buzzing sound of the tattoo needle began. I looked at him as I felt the first sharp sting on the inside of my wrist and gave his hand a squeeze once more. Instead of watching the guy tattoo my wrist I stared into Doran's baby blue eyes and relaxed in the chair. I could tell he was more nervous than me at this point. Time seemed to fly by and soon it was done and the tattoo artist was wrapping my wrist in a bandage. After than Doran and I went to his house and watched movies for the rest of the day, we never answered our texts when our other friends wanted to go out for burgers and shakes, we just wanted to be left alone.

I slowly blinked out of the memory and pulled into a parking spot when I realized I had reached the school. I missed Doran a lot and wished he was here. But now is not the time to think on that. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag before heading inside and to the office, where I met the secretary behind the counter. "Can I help you?" she asked.

I smiled and leaned against the counter crossing my arms on it. "Hi, I'm new and was wondering if I could get my schedule and have a look around the school." I asked in what my friends would call my "sweet voice" as it would almost guarantee me anything I wanted. She simply blinked at me and nodded not even asking my name. Apparently new students aren't very common around here so there's no need to ask who I was. She handed me my schedule, along with a map of the school and a sheet of paper.

"Here's everything you'll need and you'll need to have your teachers sign this paper and turn it in at the end of the day. If you get lost, I'm sure any of the students or teachers will be happy to help you find your way around." She said with a smile.

I nodded and quickly responded, "Ok, thanks." I waved and quickly walked out the door and looked at my schedule, it looked a lot like my schedule at my old school. English, Trig, History, all the boring stuff including gym. Now that I hate, I'm not the greatest at sports, I just never understood them but it's only for a year right? Glancing at my watch I quickly ran to my first class of the day, history. Now This I like.

I grinned and walked into the class room, everyone was already seated so I walked up to the teacher, "Ah you must be the new girl, Adeline King. Welcome, To Forks High, I'm Mt. Erich." He said with a grin taking the paper and signing it. He handed that and a textbook to me. "Hopefully you will be able to catch up quickly."

I smiled and nodded in response, "I'm sure I will, thanks." He simply nodded and told me I could take the empty seat in the back. I quickly went and sat down. Beside me sat a beautiful woman, I couldn't refer to her as girl because the air she gave off was just to mature for that. She looked like a model and nothing else would sum up her appearance in one word. Her skin was pale and flawless, long wavy blonde hair flowed in waves down her back. The glimpse of her eyes that I had managed to catch was almost an amber caramel color that anyone would love to have.

**A/N: Review please! I am already writing chapter four and if I finish it early I will post it if someone gives me some feedback! Pretty Please! *begging on knees* Also still wondering about the whole Bella/Edward relationship, do you still want it or just get rid of her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review please! I am already writing chapter four and if I finish it early I will post it if someone gives me some feedback! Pretty Please! *begging on knees* Also still wondering about the whole Bella/Edward relationship, do you still want it or just get rid of her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've been wanting to do and have finally had the guts to do. I am still looking for a beta, honestly never thought it'd be so hard to find one. Also, Still hoping for a review, I can take criticism and all just I prefer constructive criticism and not plain out mean but isn't that how everyone feels? So after reading this chapter please review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you'd like to see, advise anything! Pretty please! Also Please vote on the poll on my profile to decide the fate of bella and edward

Chapter 4

The day had gone pretty much the same in that class, meet the teacher have slip signed, take a seat, all so boring really. Though I learned from listening to those around me that the woman from my first class was Rosalie Hale. I couldn't help but think back onto those eyes, for that is what really held my attention, so beautiful and different than any eye color I had seen before. She seemed to be quiet in class, though from experience that was probably just the case if school. Many of my friends back home were the same way at times, go to class be quiet and respectful, or at least pretend to be, then go home and be loud as hell. Oh well, to each their own.

It was now lunch time and I had just bought an orange and a bottle of water, not feeling very hungry as I looked around the room. I noticed Rosalie sitting at a table with three boys and another girl. The girl was short and appeared to be very thin with dark deep black hair in a pixie cut that seemed to be styled to point in every direction, beside her sat the boy who was tall, much taller than the girl and had honey blonde hair that fell just above his collar. I could tell that he was muscular but lean in the sense that he's strong but not bodybuilder. Beside him was another boy he seemed the youngest of the group, the boy had high cheek bones, accompanied by a strong jaw line and a straight nose. His bronze hair, which would probably have hints of red in it in the sunlight and like the one beside the girl was slender. Lastly, beside Rosalie sat the tallest boy in the group. He look intimidating to say the least, while like the other tall boy he looked muscular, but not nearly as lean, leaving him filled out, I could see the muscles on his arms as he leaned forward on the table talking to the younger of the group. He had curly dark brown hair almost black and when he grinned you could see the dimples on his checks. There was three things that all five of these beings shared, the paleness of their skin, the unusual eye color, and the unearthly beauty that they held.

After taking note of all this I shook my head and went to an empty table to do some reading before my next class though the silence did not last long. Soon I was joined by a girl I met earlier in class, Angela. Angela had light brown hair streaked with honey with soft brown eyes hidden behind glass. But that didn't seem stop anyone from noticing her charm once they spoke with her. Angela seemed so innocent and I felt that I could get along splendidly with her in no time. I smile at her and sat down my book.

"How were classes, so far?" she asked sitting down her tray that held a sandwich and a bag of chips.

I shrugged and leaned forward crossing my arms on top the table. "They were fine I guess, kinda boring to be honestly. Though I'm sure that won't last long."

She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm sure that'll be the case. Besides once you have your group established it won't matter anyway. Time will seem to fly by for you."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey Angela, can you tell me how they are?" I ask nodding my head slightly in the direction of Rosalie's table.

Angela looked and nodded slightly, "Sure, the Blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the guy beside her is Emmett Cullen, they're dating. Then the pixie like girl is Alice Cullen she's with the guy beside her Jasper Hale, he's Rosalie's twin as well. That leaves Edward Cullen, he was dating Bella Swan but the got in an argument or something, they're not talking right now. You might like her, I'd introduce you but she stayed home today." She said with a smile and shrugged. **(A/N: Poll now up on my profile to decide Bella/Edward's fate please vote its very important! If you review with your vote I will tally it in as well! ) **"Dr. Cullen and his wife, adopted them."

I smiled at her and nodded "It's very kind of him and his wife to take in children. Many now a days are to 'proud' to not have their own. Good for them I say. Maybe next time I can meet her." I started to peel my orange and think on what Angela had told me. I couldn't help but think that even though people do adopt most don't adopt five kids. Maybe they really love kids and if that's the case more power to them.

After lunch the day went on much as if had before, I realized that I had class with Emmett Cullen later in the day English to be exact and I had math with Jasper. Like Rosalie they seemed quiet for the most part, though Emmett seemed serious in class you could tell he just wanted to goof off at times. I didn't have class with the other Cullens yet but that's ok, I didn't really care to be honest. I just found them intriguing. Rosalie and Jasper were the most interesting. I couldn't help but wonder what a conversation with them would be like.

The day was over and now I'm home, tomorrow I'll do some grocery shopping. Tonight's menu cold pizza. Gotta love being a high school student, pizza is our main staple

**A/N: ok first day of school over is over. In next chapter Miss King will get to interact with at least 1 Cullen! Which will it be?! If you review i'll ask you who you'd prefer! Is that incentive?! I really would love a review as you can tell! Review please! Pretty Please! *begging on knees*it's so hard to continue writing this story without feedback, I'd LOVE to know any thought my dear readers might have. Kind of depressed that the amount of viewers for the last chapter went down from the original amount. Hopefully ppl come back! Also still wondering about the whole Bella/Edward relationship, do you still want it or just get rid of her? I will tally any review votes into the poll votes so please either review with your vote or visit my profile pg to vote!**

**Please review it only takes you a moment but means everything to me!**


End file.
